mystery incorperated : zombie outbreak
by alistermontescue
Summary: a scooby doo zombie Apocalypse


the gang was headed out to daphne's uncles horse ranch just outside of crystal cove , they were going to be helping tend to the horses, there havent been any mysteries so they had free time , fred pulled into the ranch and parked in front of the ranchhouse,everyone piled out of the mystery machine and daphne's uncle greeted them "hello there kids, im daphne's uncle bobby blake, you can just call me bob though " an old german shepard came up and growled at scooby, who hid behind shaggy "oh dont mind him thats just my dog jed, he's just old and cranky, but he's still a good boy though" they all then exchanged greetings, when daphne's aunt martha came out "you kids must be famished from your long drive" shaggythen said "like man are we ever, we ran out of snacks on the way here, were starving" velma then said dryly "shocking" , they all went in and sat at a long table where a tremendous homestyle feast was made "wow this all looks very good" said fred "yep my aunt and uncle really know how to cook" daphne said with pride velma was checking her phone when martha said "you gonna eat?" velma then said "oh pardon me i was just checking the weather, looks like theres a nasty storm headed this way" uncle bob then said "we'll still have time to show you all around after the meal

later they showed them around "this here's the stable, shaggy, i think you and your dog will be in charge of stall cleanup , shaggy wrinkled his nose "scoob i think ive lost my appetite" huncle bob continued "fred, your a strong fella, so you can manage the feed, daphne, you and velma will be in charge of washing and brushing the horses,lets head over to the work barn , then you can all get started. the work barn was part mechanic shop, and part tool storage it had every tool you could need on a farm or ranch, soon everyone got the supplies they needed,and were off doing there job

shaggy and scooby were cleaning the stalls "whew, like scoob i had no idea horses coould make so much fertilizer" scooby said "you said it pee yew" and helped him carry the bucket over to the gator (a big hauling vehicle) and they dumped it on the pile shaggy then got into the drivers seat and started it up "well, like at least we get to drive this thing instead of walking" "yeah whew" said scooby. shaggy then drove the gator back and into the woods where there was a dumping dsite, he then engaged the dumpng mechanism, scooby was looking around as it was starting to get dark,and even with the gators lights on it was still spooking him a little,shaggy then lowered it but when it stopped shaggy looked back to see a zombie lying in the bed and reaching for him, face partially missing "ZOINKS!" shaggy cried and he slammed his foot on the gas, but they were stuck in the muk and wouldn't go nowhere, scooby then hit the gear and they sprang forward,causing the zombie to slide back, but he still held on to the side

fred walked up to the girls wiping his hands "whew those feed bags are heavy, what happened to you two" they were soaking wet "one of the horses didnt like his bath" said daphne just then the gator came barreling around the side of the house and went right towards them, they all scattered, and the gator hit a hay pile sending shaggy and scooby head first into it , they all ran up to see what was wrong "are you guys okay?"asked fred , shaggy poked his head out "no, wewere almost bitten by a zombie" sooon shaggy explained it all and bob said"shag its dark out could have been a bobcat or a cyote, shaggy spread his arms "oh no i know a zombie, they like dont lookanything like a bobcat" "huh uh" agreed scooby "well guys just to be safe why dont you guys sleep in the van, they said theyve only got one spare room, and the girls are taking it, i'll sleep on the couch" shaggy then said "oh no, were not gonna be sitting ducks out here" scooby shook his head vigorously. fred then said "relax guys, tell you what if anything happens just honk twice,and we'll come and check" shaggy was still a bit nervous but finally agreed ,eventually everyone settled in , daphne and velma got settledin upstairs "what do you think shaggy saw?" asked daphne "oh you know him and scooby, they probably saw a bobcat or something" daphne then said "yeah,iguess your right velma,goodnight"


End file.
